While the present invention is often described herein with reference to a digital video disc distribution system, an application to which the present invention is advantageously suited, it will be readily apparent that the present invention is not limited to that application and can be employed in article dispensing systems used to distribute a wide variety of dispensable articles.
The digital video disc (DVD) player has been the most successful consumer electronics product launch in history. The market for DVD movie video and video game rentals is enormous and growing. Millions of households have acquired DVDs since they were introduced in 1997. In the first quarter of 2003 alone, it was estimated that well over three million DVD players were shipped to U.S. retailers.
Shipments of movies and music videos on DVD totaled approximately one hundred twenty million discs in the first quarter of 2002. In addition to the foregoing, one of the largest grocery store chains in the United States has reported that DVD movie video and video game rentals are growing at rapid rates in the grocery chain channel of distribution.
It has been estimated that, by 2005, more than thirty-nine million U.S. households will have DVD players, over twenty million households will have DVD video game machines, and over nineteen million will have DVD read only memory (DVD-ROM) players. According to surveys, it has been determined that twenty-five percent of the people who shop at retail stores on weekends have plans to either rent a movie or go to the movies and thirty percent of those people either owned or planned on purchasing a DVD player within the survey year.
Currently, brick-and-mortar stores dominate the movie video and video game rental landscape in the U.S. Statistics show that two brick-and-mortar companies control nearly sixty-five percent of the home video rental business. One element repeatedly cited for success of certain brick-and mortar store video rental franchises is perceived high availability of new video releases. Consumers want their entertainment on demand, and through stocking multiple units of each new release, successful brick-and-mortar companies deliver as promised.
Pay-per-view video services and Internet-based video rental services are also known. Internet based video rental services have been plagued by their inability to meet the demands of consumers for new video releases during peak viewing times, leading to increased customer dissatisfaction. Pay-per-view video services offer only limited selections to viewers during any time period, resulting in significantly less rentals per any given period of time.
The foregoing indicates that there is a tremendous market potential for aligning regular routines of consumers (e.g., shopping, getting coffee or gas or going to a convenience store) with their DVD movie video and video game rental activities.
DVD dispensing machines are known, but have been operated as stand-alone kiosk units positioned at conventional brick-and-mortar video rental stores to extend the hours of such stores.
The present invention can function as a DVD dispensing machine-based distribution system that recognizes the consumer demand recognized by traditional video rental stores by having multiple units of each new release per video dispensing machine. The dispensing machines can stock up to two thousand DVDs (movies and/or games), making them competitive with existing brick-and-mortar video rental superstores.
The present invention distinguishes itself from such stores by offering major benefits not conventionally offered by such stores, including additional cross-marketing programs (e.g., promotional rentals for a certain amount of dollars spent at the hosting store) and convenience (e.g., open always).
The present invention yields a competitive advantage in the DVD rental marketplace by offering consumers cross-marketing/promotional programs, convenience of selection (e.g., computer-based searches for movies and recommendations based on consumer profiles), and extended hours. The present invention employs a more cost-effective, convenient platform than brick-and-mortar stores. In addition, with the present invention, DVD dispensing machines can be situated in hosting locations having high foot traffic, such as at a popular hosting location and/or a high foot traffic area at a hosting location.
The present invention can be operated at a substantial savings over the costs associated with traditional brick-and-mortar video rental stores. For example, the present invention does not require hourly employees manning the dispensing machines or restocking them with inventories, due to the ability of the article transport storage units to be delivered to/picked up from host locations by third-party delivery services, such as overnight courier services.
Unlike brick-and-mortar stores, the present invention does not require an on-site store manager because all operational decisions can be made at a centralized location by a management team located remotely from the hosting locations. Unlike brick-and-mortar stores, the present invention does not require a great deal of physical space. Unlike brick-and-mortar stores, the present invention has low operating costs because no heating or air conditioning is required for the dispensing machines and they consume a relatively low level of electrical energy. In addition, the present invention has low maintenance costs and downtime.
The present invention addresses all of these shortcomings of traditional brick-and-mortar stores in a convenient and cost-effective delivery vehicle having the added bonus of serving as an effective promotional platform that drives incremental sales to hosting locations. In addition, the present invention overcomes these disadvantages by offering more new releases and older selections for any given time period, lower cost per viewing, and more convenience than internet-based and pay-per-view services.
Dispensing machines are known. Dispensing machines have been traditionally used to distribute a wide variety of goods, including, among other things, snack foods. Conventional dispensing machines used in article dispensing systems must be restocked with inventory manually. In the conventional machines, the inventory articles are uploaded to the machines and offloaded from the machines by dedicated route servicemen, who are provided access to the storage space. Route servicemen conventionally are employed to control inventory of a plurality of dispensing machines situated at a plurality of hosting locations. In order to stock the machines with inventory, a serviceman typically first removes the articles of inventory designated for offloading one by one prior to uploading new articles of inventory one by one. An alternative manner of removing inventory designated for offloading from a dispensing machine is by removal of all inventory in the machine by removing a drawer containing all articles of inventory. This latter approach of removing inventory articles is particularly suitable for dispensing machines that are either directly connected or in close proximity to manned dispensing locations.
Most dispensing machines must be serviced by a serviceman to upload new dispensable articles of inventory into the machines in multiple quantities. Conventional drawers used to stock dispensing machines with inventory and remove articles designated for offloading from dispensing machines require a dedicated serviceman for carrying out the stocking and removal tasks. In addition, conventional drawers do not permit automated access to the article dispensing machines. Such conventional drawers allow the servicemen to have access to the articles of inventory being stocked into the dispensing machine and the articles of inventory being removed from the dispensing machine.
An important aspect of the present invention is that it overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional drawers employed to remove articles of inventory designated for offloading from dispensing machines and stock articles of inventory into dispensing machines. The present invention provides a removable article transport storage unit for the handling of flat-pack type articles of inventory. The unit has a particularly simple, yet reliable, construction for use in article dispensing machines. This aspect of the present invention makes it particularly suitable for use in association with DVD dispensing machines.
Preferably, each unit is configured to receive a plurality of articles of inventory to be stocked into and/or removed from an article dispensing machine. In that regard, each unit is configured to have an interior with a volume sufficiently large enough to receive and store an appropriate quantity of the particular kind of inventory to be dispensed. The articles of inventory are preferably stored within the unit in an aligned relationship, and most preferably in racks contained within the unit.
Each unit can be received within a receptacle associated with a dispensing machine and preferably is opened automatically once the unit is received into the receptacle to permit rapid stocking of inventory articles into the dispensing machine. In that regard, a robotic arm preferably positioned in the dispensing machine is actuated and upon opening of the inventory transport and stocking unit, the robotic arm causes uploading and/or offloading of inventory articles, as desired. In one embodiment, the unit may be quickly received on and/or removed from a drawer at the dispensing machine for stocking of the machine or replenishment of inventory into the unit for subsequent stocking of an article dispensing machine with inventory.
The flow of inventory can be controlled at a centralized inventory control or supply center. In addition, the removal of offloaded articles of inventory from a received article transport and storage unit can be carried out at the inventory control or supply office. Furthermore, the replenishment of articles of inventory into the units can be carried out at the inventory control or supply office, translating into increased quality control and security associated with the articles dispensable at dispensing machines.
The article transport storage unit is tamper and theft proof and easy to handle. The article transport storage units reduce theft and personnel costs and ensure a steady supply of new releases suitable for each dispensing machine.
Following installation into a dispensing machine, the article transport storage unit can be unlocked and opened automatically to release the DVDs. The article transport storage units cannot be opened prior to installation, thus deterring and preventing theft that typically plagues video rental stores. The resident article transport storage unit is closed and locked automatically and then removed from the machine and returned to a system inventory control or supply office via the third party delivery service. Only authorized personnel at the system inventory control or supply office are able to unlock and open the returned article transport storage unit and remove the individual DVDs, preferably stored within racks within the interior of the unit.
The present invention provides a system for distributing DVD movie videos and video games for home entertainment or other use. The present invention links the regular routines of consumers to renting and/or purchasing movie videos and/or video games from a dispensing machine.
The dispensing machines can include a user-friendly control interface resembling the interface conventionally used in association with an automated teller machine. The dispensing machines also preferably have a graphical user interface with touch screen interface control capability. In addition, if desired, multiple control interfaces can be incorporated in dispensing machines situated at high traffic locations, such as by being positioned on each side panel of such machines.
The dispensing machines also preferably include plasma video display monitors to run video trailers of movies and other promotional or paid advertising, and also incorporate known technology making them capable of broadcasting focused audio that can be directed to relatively small (e.g., three square feet) locations in front of the machines and/or in other designated locations at a hosting site. The highly focused sound will draw the attention of potential customers to the article dispensing machines without annoying in-store personnel with the repeated playing of the same trailers and/or advertisements.
The dispensing machines used in the present invention preferably incorporate a slot loading DVD drive associated therewith that permits video related to a desired advertisement or trailer to be read from DVD media at the machine location. The video content read from the DVD media will preferably be stored in a storage unit (e.g., hard drive) associated with the dispensing machine and can be accessed, played and presented on the associated video display monitor, as desired.
The dispensing machines used in the present invention are fully automated, integrated DVD movie video and video game rental and/or purchase systems. The present invention preferably incorporates robust, secure, scalable software that provides a fully personalized user experience and real-time feedback to hosting locations and advertisers, scalable hardware that leverages existing technologies such as touch screen, focused audio speakers and plasma video monitors, technology utilizing the Internet through a system website, and an article transport storage unit that facilitates the exchange of new DVDs for old DVDs in each machine with virtually no need for human intervention. These technologies and others fill long-felt needs in the art and give advantages over conventional video distribution options. The present invention functions as much as a promotional platform as it does a rental kiosk.
By situating the dispensing machines at hosting locations where there is both high repeat foot traffic and the opportunity to utilize cross-marketing/promotional programs to leverage the synergies between hosting locations, such as grocery stores, consumers are enticed to use the dispensing machines. For example, a grocery store hosting a machine could offer its preferred cardholders reduced price DVD rentals or even free rentals for a specified dollar amount of groceries purchased by linking certain aspects of its preferred cardholder promotional program with the promotional software used by the present invention. This and other types of creative promotions can be implemented to ensure that the dispensing machines are valuable to the hosting locations and their patrons alike.
Renting DVDs from the dispensing machines is seen as more rewarding because of such promotional programs. The rental experience is more convenient for the consumer versus renting from traditional brick-and-mortar video stores as the rental experience is closely tied to the shopping routines of the consumer and the hours of hosting locations. The present invention fosters enhanced customer loyalty, satisfaction and goodwill for the hosting locations, as well as the opportunity to share revenues generated by the dispensing machines at their hosting site.
By utilizing the dispensing machines and the fully-interactive, real-time, linked Internet website, consumers can rent one or more DVD movie videos and/or video games directly from dispensing machines as well as indirectly by making a rental reservation through the website for later pickup at a conveniently located machine. The dispensing machines will preferably be fully networked with each other, with the inventory control or supply office and with the system website via satellite links at each hosting location. Through this linked network, the rental experience for each consumer can be customized based on a profile for each consumer, such as via personalized home pages and rental screens.
In addition, the rental experience can be customized for each hosting location. For example, a large number of Spanish language films can form the basis for the inventory in dispensing machines situated at a hosting location with predominately Spanish speaking patrons. Furthermore, by leveraging the real-time satellite network, the present invention is able to run customized promotional programs tailored to the unique needs of each hosting location and provide feedback as to the success of such promotion in real time via network links to the hosting location computers.
The present invention has the advantage of generating revenue from the following sources: movie and video game rentals, cross-marketing promotional programs whereby preferred customer or other targeted customer segments at a hosting location are encouraged to patronize the stare and repeatedly rent from the dispensing machines, advertising revenues resulting from video advertisements displayed on plasma video display monitors incorporated as part of the dispensing machines, advertisements presented on DVD jacket case covers dispensed from the dispensing machines, and banner ads displayed on the system website. The present invention can also generate revenues from sales of new and pre-viewed movie videos and new and used video games via the system website and dispensing machines, and recurring revenue generated through membership-based rentals (e.g., monthly fees paid by a consumer in exchange for a fixed number of rentals over a specified period of time on a discounted basis).
Through use of the present invention, new customers are drawn to the hosting locations to take advantage of the added service and convenience of renting DVD media from within the locations and the cross-marketing promotions, such as reduced DVD rental rates that are offered to preferred, customers and/or those spending a specified amount of money on the products and services offered by the host locations. The host locations can also share in the revenue generated by the dispensing machines at its location.
In its'most preferred form, the present invention offers substantial benefits to three distinct consumer segments. First, the present invention benefits those DVD consumers who go to the grocery store on a regular basis. Next, the present invention benefits the one-hundred million preferred grocery chain cardholders. Preferred grocery chain cardholders can purchase and/or rent media from the dispensing machines employed with the present invention to take advantage of the cross-marketing/promotional programs available through the rental and/or purchase experience. Finally, the present invention will benefit consumers who have access to the Internet and a dedicated website for easy selection and reservation. The rental and/or purchase experience can then be concluded by picking up and dropping off articles at a system dispensing machine.
Several aspects of the present invention distinguish it from conventional options. The present invention utilizes software designed to provide real-time monitoring of the inventory at each dispensing machine, customer history and demographic information, and inventory management, among other things. The interactive system website will be linked to the dispensing machines and provide customers with the ability to query machine locations and select and reserve DVDs for rental.
The present invention also incorporates a unique article transport storage unit that provides the ability to exchange the inventory of the dispensing machines with little need for human intervention. The present invention also is designed to provide for automatic query of rental patterns. Furthermore, on a per machine basis, the present invention also provides for automatic survey of the system inventory of existing movies/games and new releases. By comparing these two sources of information, the present invention provides for automatic selection of the DVDs in each dispensing machine that are experiencing a low rental rate and therefore should be automatically pulled by the robotic arm for offloading and loaded into the article transport storage unit residing inside the machine.
The present invention includes a user-friendly website to facilitate the consumer experience. The website permits a consumer to browse new releases and older titles, query titles in stock for viewing or purchase, read reviews and recommendations from critics and other users, locate a machine based on inputting a preferred geographical area such as a particular zip code, enroll as a member, and view movie trailers and promotions. Members are able to do all of the foregoing tasks, and are able to modify their preferences, alter or cancel their membership, and view special members-only promotions. Additionally, existing members are greeted by a customized homepage which is personalized for each member based on their inputted preferences and viewing habits (e.g., preferred genres, already viewed movies, etc.). The website is preferably accessible from a variety of hardware units and in a variety of formats. For example, the website may be accessed from personal digital assistants, cell phones and personal computers.
Each dispensing machine is a “smart” machine such that each machine has a satellite Internet uplink that networks all of the machines together through the Internet, coordinates the user experience via the system website, and permits the system administrator to manage all of its operations at a centralized location. The present invention permits coordinated roll-out of promotional programs across all or select dispensing machines, real-time feedback from each machine as to its use and functionality, and coordinates distribution of movie trailers and promotional programs across all or select machines.
The present invention can generate revenue by selling time slots to movie studios, food manufacturers and other select parties to play their trailers and/or promotions on the plasma video display monitors. The trailers and/or promotions can be loaded into the dispensing machines and stored in a storage unit associated with the machine through the use of a DVD drive. These promotional efforts can be complemented by selling ad space on the DVD rental jacket covers and selling banner ads on the system website and/or ad space on the panels of the dispensing machines.
When desired, the existing/resident article transport storage unit will be swapped out for a new article transport and storage unit containing new releases and popular existing titles, which can delivered by a third party overnight courier service. The foregoing process is entirely automated, and the only need for human intervention occurs when authorized personnel from the third party delivery service approaches a designated unit with the new article transport storage unit. Each article transport storage unit contains a radio frequency identification transmitter that triggers a proximity sensor positioned at each dispensing machine. As the delivery person approaches a specified unit, the transmitter communicates with the proximity sensor in known manner to cause the dispensing machine to release the resident article transport storage unit, which the delivery person will swap for the new article transport storage unit being delivered. The entire process takes just a few minutes and can be done without causing any dispensing machine downtime.
One benefit of the present invention is that it can provide a unique means for automatic inventory control and restocking of flat-pack type products such as DVD jewel cases and the like from an article dispensing machine.
Another benefit of the present invention is that it can permit unmanned loading and offloading of DVD cases in large quantity through remote networking of dispensing machines to an inventory control or supply office.
Another benefit of the present invention is that it can provide an article transport and storage unit that is readily removable from a dispensing machine by authorized personnel from a third party delivery company without requiring the use of a dedicated serviceman.
Another benefit of the present invention is that it can provide for efficient, automated stocking of inventory articles into a dispensing machine and removal of inventory articles from a dispensing machine.
A further benefit of the present invention is that it can provide an improved method of initiating the steps of stocking articles of inventory into a dispensing machine and removing articles of inventory from a dispensing machine.
Another benefit of the present invention is that it can provide a unique coupling and actuating mechanism carried by a dispensing mechanism for causing the dispensing and restocking of articles from a removable article transport storage unit.
Another benefit of the present invention is that it can be adapted to receive a pair of trays or racks contained within an article transport and storage unit-to allow distribution of either two different types of articles or a double quantity of the same type of article, with articles being removed selectively from each tray or rack to stock dispensing machines with inventory, as desired.
Another benefit of the present invention is that it can provide a method for automated inventory control so that electronic data records can be kept related to inventory control for each dispensing machine within a network of such machines.
Another benefit of the present invention is that it can provide for a linked network of dispensing machines all in communication with each other and with an inventory control office, preferably via the Internet, such that the inventory of each dispensing machine on the network can be reviewed so that inventory decision-making functions can be centralized and carried out at the inventory control or supply office.
The invention provides a method for communicating vending information for a vendible media product having entertainment content therein. The method comprises the step of receiving a plurality of vending transaction data from a plurality of vending apparatuses regarding a plurality of vending transactions. The method further comprises the steps of storing each of the plurality of vending transaction data in a memory, and receiving a communication from a remotely located control center. The method also comprises the step of transmitting the plurality of transaction data from the memory to the control center in response to the communication request.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises the step of encrypting the plurality of transaction data. In another embodiment, the method also comprises the step of deleting the plurality of transaction data from the memory after the vending transaction data has been transmitted to the control center. In yet another embodiment, the method also comprises the step of determining whether the plurality of vending transaction data exceeds a predetermined data storage threshold. In a further embodiment, the step of transmitting the plurality of vending transaction data is based on a determination that the plurality of vending transaction data exceeds the predetermined data storage threshold.
In another embodiment, the method further comprises the step of determining whether a predetermined period of time has elapsed since a prior transmission of vending transaction data. In yet another embodiment, the step of transmitting the plurality of vending transaction data is based on a determination that the predetermined period of time has elapsed since the prior transmission of vending transaction data. In a further embodiment, each of the plurality of vending transaction data corresponds to a rental transaction for a DVD. In yet another embodiment, each of the plurality of vending transaction data comprises a transaction timestamp.
The invention further provides a system for communicating vending information for a vendible media product having entertainment content therein. The system comprises a transaction network and a control center in communication with the transaction network. The control center is for receiving communication from a vending controller via the transaction network at predetermined time intervals, wherein at least one of the communications comprises a plurality of vending transaction data, and wherein each of the plurality of vending transaction data corresponds to a rental transaction for the vendible media product.
The invention also provides a system for communicating vending information for a vendible media product having entertainment content therein, wherein the system comprises a transaction network and a vending controller in communication with the transaction network. The vending controller receives a signal from a remote control center and in response thereto, transmits a plurality of vending transaction data to the remote control center via the transaction network, wherein each of the plurality of vending transaction data corresponds to a rental transaction.
Further benefits of the present invention are to substantially reduce the time and expense involved in the stocking and maintenance of article dispensing machines situated at a plurality of hosting locations over a given period, and to reduce any losses due to pilferage of articles.